custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Grordril
Grordril is an evil ''Glykovian ''warlord who created the Mask of Destiny. He organized an army of Glykovians to take over the Southern Islands. The Toa Dakhan stopped him and destroyed the mask. Fortunately, Grordril survived and spent thousands of years looking for the fragments of the mask which were scattered throughout the Southern Islands. Grordril fount one of the mask pieces in the southern islands and severely injured Toa Nukha. Grordril put an army together and The Toa Dakhan fought them again. The Toa Dakhan found the mask and united it. The Leader Mazar put in on and used it to stop the army. Afterwards, Mazar used the Mask of Destiny to banish Grordril to an alternative universe. History Early life Grordril was a Glykovian who was created by Mata Nui, 80 thousand years before the Great cataclysm, in the Southern Islands. He spent thousands of years searching for nine Great disks of light. After thousands of year; He questioned beings that knew the location of the Island Artakha. He came to the island and fought agianst Artakha and successfully defeated him. Using Artakha's forge, Grordril created the Legendary Mask of Destiny. He then Organized an army to take over the southern Islands. When he attacked an island, his army tried to kill six Matoran. However, The mask transformed them into Toa. Invasion Soon after Grordil and his general Grilmudux, invaded several islands. They fought the Toa Dakhan for 2 years, However other Toa teams defended some islands. Grordil used the mask to manipulate destiny making him live forever and never be killed, even by future users of the mask. "i've seen every future to this universe They all end with everything you know being destroyed." Grordril to Mazar Downfall Afterwords, He decided to take over The island of Nonaki Nui, the Fe-Matoran fought hard, the casualty's were high. Hihnar Used his Mask of Scavenging to get the energy from dead Fe-Matoran. The Mask of Scavenging gave him the power to stop several Glykovians. He than confronted Grordril who Used the mask to crack The Mask of Scavenging, causing its power to energize the environment. When he was about to kill Hihnar with his powers. The others arrived and joined mask powers, which caused the mask of destiny to shatter. Salvaging the mask The pieces of the mask were lost and scattered across the Southern Islands. For 80,000 years Grordil searched for them, Fortunately, He was able to find the largest one On one of the Southern Islands. Nukha Lived on the Island at the time. She stood against Grordril, However, With two pieces of the mask, Grordril was to powerful and busted Nukha's Mask of Clairvoyance. Afterwords, Grordil united an army of Glykovians, They searched every island searching for the fragments of the mask. The Toa Dakhan, with the help of Varian, found other pieces of the mask. When all the pieces were in the same place, The Toa united there powers to put the mask back together. Mazar put on the mask and stoped the army. Mazar used the Mask to banish Grordil to an alternative universe where Glykovians are hunted by the Barraki Warlords who rule the Matoran universe. He defended his people and eventually killed Mantax. Abilities and Traits He is very ambitious and stubborn. He is also a skilled tactician. This trait, allowed him to be promoted to the leader of the Glykovian empire. Powers and Equipment He is a powerful Glykovian who is very strong and powerful. He is capable of long-range teleportation to any part of the Matoran Universe. And with the Mask of Destiny he gave himself immortality which has allowed him to outlive any of his former colleagues or foes.